The Mill Street Newsgirls
by ecHo1899
Summary: Echo finally thought she had escaped him. But, the past will always haunt her. Mostly Skittery in this one. R &R even if ur reading for the 1st timeplz! Part 3 chapter 2 now up!
1. PrologueIntroduction

The Mill Street Newsgirls

_Author's note: this is only the introduction. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION! Pleeease review, and tell me if I can fix it in any way! It's not done yet, sorry this is kind of boring but the intro needs some descriptions of the characters. It gets better. Thanks! _

_INTRODUCTION_

I'm not just your average newsie. I don't exactly follow the whole Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon crowd. I've always been mixed up with well… the _wrong_ crowd. I always… well I'll tell you about myself first. My name is Sarah. But my friends call me echo. I live in a newsgirls lodging house some nights, and other nights I spend at home. I don't always get along with my parents, so one day I left and found the lodging house. So when I need a place to go, that's where I go. It's more of a home then my flat. I sell my papers after I go to school. Yes, I plan on doing something with myself after I'm too old to be a newsie. I'm already 15, ya know. That leaves 3 or 4 more years, and I might go to college, or just marry a rich scab.

Yea, that's right, I said a scab. See, that's why I've got enemies. I always seem to be around people like the Delancey Brothers. Yes, I know, they're trash blah blah blah, PLUS they stink! But I hung around them before the strike. I was only 13, what do you expect? That I was the perfect kid who always knew the smart thing to do? Ha! But once I realized them to be the scum the really were I ditched them. Oh, don't worry, I was on Kelly's side for the strike. Stuck right by him the whole time. Only he didn't notice. I was one of the people who were angry when he turned scab. I kinda like him. But not that much. So, as you can see, I don't make that many friends as far as boys go. But my best friends always stick by my side.

Mac, Amuse, Timid, Bittersweet, Arrow, and Mare. That's my gang, as you would call all the groups, even Jack Kelly's. Cowboy and his gang have their own street to sell papes, and we've got ours. Our street is a few blocks down from t he Girl's lodging house, and only on block away from Kelly's street. But the newsboy's loding house is not very close to our lodging house. Most of the girls hate that they have to walk so far, but I don't mind. I really don't care, actually. One of my friends, Bitter (bittersweet) really hates it. She's always complaining that her boyfriend, David, never sees her, but sees the newsboys more. She's one of my best friends, but really, I'd wish she'd just shut up for once in her life. I hate it when my friends talk about their boyfriends, because the best I ever got were the Delanceys.

My friends have always been luckier with boys than me. I think boys are afraid of me sometimes, or maybe I just talk too much. I'm not sure, but at least I've got my friends. They're the best friends anyone could ever have, and we all sell our papers on Mill Street. There's me (Echo), Amuse, the funny one, Mac, the smart one, Timid, the innocent one, Arrow, the leader, Bitter, the complainer (but I love her to death) and Mare, the pretty one with a love for horses. So, let me tell you about the seven of us.

Amuse is the funniest person you'll ever meet. She'll make you laugh even if your grandma just died. She's short, only 5'1 and thin with green/grey eyes and straight light brown hair. She's the one I'm closest to out of all my friends.

Mac's so stubborn sometimes, and always thinks she's right about everything. Most of the time, she is. We started calling her freckles, because her face is full of them, but she hated it so much that she stopped answering to the name. She insisted we call her what Kelly and his gang call her. Mac. So, Mac it was. She's shorter then Amuse, with countless countless, but although she's the smallest in height, she makes up for it in brains.

Timid is the most quiet of all of us. She's talked to less boys then I have, but her innocence makes everyone like her. She's the tallest of all of us, being about 5'8, with light brown wavy hair, milky brown eyes, and thin as a rail. Timid's so shy and quiet, but once you get to know her, she's so much fun to be around. If anyone hurt Timid in any way, they'd have more then just the 6 of her best friends to soak 'em bad.

Arrow is... Arrow. She's the leader. She's a good fighter, and the purest motherly love within her out of all of us, even though she's not the oldest. But she is also our friend. She's got our back when no one else does. She's just nice like that. With blonde hair, dark brown eyes, she's "full-figured" as she likes to call herself. But this doesn't stop the boys from loving her. There's always someone following her around, though lately it's been Mush.

Bittersweet is almost never around anymore. She and Dave are getting pretty serious, and when she does come home, it is only to talk about "her Davey" or to worry about him and other things. She worries so much, and gets upset easily. But she's so sweet you have to lover her. She's got dark brown hair, dark eyes, and is about 5'3 or 5'4.

Mare is the prettiest. She's got these emerald green eyes w/ flicks of blue in them, straight chestnut brown hair, a few freckles, and stands at 5'6, and is as thin as a rail. She's always laughing, and loves horses. She likes going to the newsboys lodging house to see one of her best friends, Racetrack. When they found out that they both had a love for horses, they became fast friends. I can't believe she doesn't have a special someone yet. She just isn't interested after her last boyfriend died. He died because of me… but we won't get into that.

Then there's me. I'm the regular one… there's nothing great about me. I talk a lot, and I sing. When I'm singing, everything else goes away for a while. I'm average, not fat, but not thin like Mare, and tend to become angry very easily, which is why my parents throw my out so much. But I can stay at the lodging house, they keep a bed empty for me. Oh yea, and I can lie to people very easily. It's a special talent of mine. I can get out of almost any situation with a little acting and a few lies. But I'm not all that bad, ya know. I can be nice, I stick of for my friends, and can be a very good listener.


	2. PART 1: Chapter 1

_He slowly walked towards me. _

"_Please don't!" I frantically screamed._

"_It's too late for that now." He slowly raised the gun._

"_NO!" Sam screamed as he pushed me away._

"_SAM!"_

I woke up with a start, and sat up and looked around. _It was just a dream_. I'd been re-living the day Mare's boyfriend died in my mind since the day it happened. I had to get my mind off of it. I was in my parent's flat. They actually let me stay the night. I got myself a glass of water and went to the window. _Why do I always dream of that day when I sleep here in this flat?_

I never saw him. The one who killed Sam. I mean, Sam's killer must have been my almost-boyfriend. The one who was part of a chain gang. But I never saw his face. Ever. So I guess I don't really know that it was him for sure. It was now almost dawn. I went to my dresser and pulled out a clean dress. I brushed my hair and teeth, grabbed my boks and an apple, and went outside. _Fresh, cool, air. That's what I need._ I took a bit of my apple. Well, it wasn't time for school yet, so I made my way to the lodging house, where I knew my friends would be getting ready for either selling papes or school. I climbed up the fire escape and through the window.

"Hey Echo!"

"Hiya Echo!"

"Hi Ech!"

My friends all greeted me as they shuffled around the washroom, getting ready. I smiled and flopped down on my usual bunk when I slept at the lodging house.

Bitter was, as usual, talking about the night she had with David. Amuse and Mac were having a water fight, while Arrow was trying to break it up. Timid was getting into her dress and Mare was laughing at Mac, who had just gotten soaked from falling on the wet floor. I laughed to myself as I waited for Mare and Mac, who come to School with me. The other sell papers all day.

I laughed to myself as I waited for mare and Mac, who come to school with me. The others sell papers all day. Finally Mare and Mac (with dripping hair) were ready to leave. I threw my core away and looked in the mirror to make sure i looked okay. _Its the same old me. Light brown curly hair, hazel eyes, crooked smile._ I sighed and walked out the dor, following my friends.

"What's up Ech?" Mare cam over and look at me with concerned eyes.

"Nothing." I looked down and hugged my books to my chest. As good as i was at lying, I was never good at lying to her.

"Oh don't give me that. I'm yer best friend. I can tell when somethin's wrong, remember?" Mare smiled, with a playful look in her eyes, trying to get me to laugh. I said nothing, scowling slightly and walked a little faster.

"Echo... ECHO! Get back here! What's wrong? You're always laughing and talking! But the past couple week, ever since... well… you know, you've been so… weird. You've started to act like Skittery!" She laughed at her own joke. But, as she laughed, i felt my cheeks start to burn. _Oh no. Please don't talk about him. Please don't._ I kept walking, ignoring my best friend as much as i could.

"Echo--"

"Hiya guys! How's you doin? I'm ready for a first new day at school!" Mac said with a slightly sarcastic tone as she came up behind us. Thank God. I don't have to deal with Mare now I glanced at Mare and she shot me a look that clearly said I'll-talk-to-you-about-this-later. Yea, right. Thank God she forgets a lot of things or i'd never be able to keep anything to myself. I sat between Mare and mac as mr. mckrean dragged on about the times tables. Mare slid a piece of paper towards me.

I opened it up and read:

**'So...?**

**So what?' i wrote back.**

**'So.. What's going on?**

**I told you. Nothing.**

**Gahh! Fine, don't tell me. but i'll get it outta you sooner or later... soo... i saw you blush when i mentioned skit :p**

**i did? oh, i dind't mean to?'** _I have to be careful of what i say. No one can know about what i feel this time. Esp. since it's about a guy. And a good, not-too-much-of-a-trouble maker at that!_ I tried to think if i should write anything else. I decided against it, and slide the paper back.

"Ladies!" Mr. Mckrean was glaring at us.

I gulped and said, "Yes Mr. McKrean?" I glanced at Mac and mare. Mac, who hated getting in trouble was pale and had shrunk down in her seat a bit. Mare was bright red, trying to hold in laughter that I could tell was building up.

"Please bring up what you were writing ladies. Surely it was times tables?" He smirked, knowing well that it was not what we were learning at the moment. I felt anger sear through me and I held back an insult as mare and I stood up and walked to the front of the room. Mr. McKrean read it silently, then decided to be more cruel then usual that day. With a smirk coming across his face once again, he said slowly "Miss Stipolli, maybe you would like to read this wonderful writing out loud to the class." I leisurely took the note out of Mr. McKreans hands, and tried to decide what to do. Mare was now red not with laughter, but with embarrassment. As i looked around the classroom, i saw that my classmates anxiously awaited to find out what the note had said, and most of them were stifling laughter. I made my decision. I would not be the laughing stock of the class. No one would know about my feelings for… him. Most of my classmates knew him. I would not be questioned. I wouldn't. I slowly smirked, just as Mr. McKrean had before, and ripped the paper, little by little, staring right at Mr. McKrean the whole time. I walked to the trashcan, and threw the scraps in. I looked back at my teacher, who turned a very nice shade of purple, then to red, and finally to pink, filled with anger. I almost laughed. I really did. But I stopped smiling when he told mare to get the paddle from his closet.

"Maybe this will teach you to respect your elders"

"Maybe it will, or maybe it'll just give me more o f a reason to turn around and put the paddle slowly up your arse!" I said hotly through clenched teeth. I turned around and received my punishment. Honestly, even when he is furious, the man can't hit. I've been hurt much worse by merely falling down the stairs. I walked back to my seat, head held high, while mare followed behind.

"You really shouldn't get him so angry echo." Mac whispered, annoyed that I had yet again angered the teacher.

"Oh, but I like it so much." I smiled.

"Yea, just wait till you hear what arrow says when she hears about it!" Mac threatened.

" You wouldn't tell her." I whispered back.

Mac glanced nervously at the teacher before replying. "Maybe I won't, but surely others in this classroom will. Everything always gets back to Arrow, and you know it!"

I pretended to be scared at what our leader may have to say about this and opened my notebook and continued to write notes until the end of class.


	3. PART 1: Chapter 2

_Author's note: thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Chapt. 3 will hopefully be coming soon. Again, if anyone has any suggestions about the story, feel free to tell me. Or, any corrections or things for me to fix. I fixed last chapter so that there were less grammatical errors. Thanks u guys! _

_OMGSH I totally forgot the disclaimer for the other ones! So here it is now: I don't own newsies, or anyone else you may recognize in this story. I do own echo, arrow, amuse, mare, mac, timid, bittersweet, sam, and jimmy. Everyone else is not mine._

Chapter 2 Setting: at Tibbys, Jack Kelly and gang w/ Arrow and gang 

"Echo, I still can't believe that you'se of all people, said dat ta ol' Cremy." Jack Kelly went on, using his name for Mr. McKrean. I smiled at his compliment.

"It's about time Cremy got what was coming to him." David said. David's father still had not gotten his job back, or any job for that matter, since his broken arm had healed. This left poor Dave and Les to continue selling papers, and they were unable to go back to school. Sarah had to leave New York City to work in Boston, where she would be paid a higher salary, to send to her family. Because of the distance, Jack and Sarah were forced to break up. While they were dating, Kelly actually went to school for about a month, before getting bored with it and dropping it completely.

I like Jack, I really do. Just not when he's got that dumb smirk on his face. But when he's complimenting me… well, I don't mind. I mean, who doesn't want to someone with the looks he's got to _compliment_ them? Plus, he's really good friends with Skittery.

I glanced over at Skitt. He, as always, had a cigarette in his mouth, and was talking to Racetrack Higgins and Dutchy. It was then that Arrow took her opportunity to find out what all of my friends wanted to know. She pulled me away from the table and brought me outside. As soon as we stepped on the sidewalk, she sat me down and looked at me, ink-stained hands on her hips, tapping her foot. She waited expectantly for me to start talking.

"What?" I said, making my eyes as big and innocent as I could.

"So what's goin on is what! You haven't told anyone. But I, as yer leader and best friend have the right ta know." Arrow snapped, annoyed at my innocent act. She, too could see right through my lies. Arrow and Mare were the only ones who could.

"Oh, right. Nuttins wrong. You'se just mopin' around like a lost soul, not laughin', hardly talkin', and barely makin' it through school widdout bein' yelled at. It's become every day now that you get in trouble for something at school! Something's up, and I wanna know what." Arrow tugged at her dress impatiently. _Well, I might as well tell her, I guess. Keeping secrets from my best friends is hard to do._ I sighed and sat down on the bench in front of Tibby's.

"It's my fault Sam died." I started.

"We've been over dis. It's not your fault. You'se were bout ta get killed, Sam saved ya, and ya didn't even know who the guy was that tried to kill ya. End of story." Arrow replied.

"No, let me finish." I snapped. _This was gonna be harder then I thought. _"I knew the guy. Or at least I think I did." I paused for Arrow to say something, but she stayed in silent shock. I went on.

"I didn't know he was dangerous or anything. He was sweet, and kind when I first met him. Jimmy, that was his name. We met one day when I was sellin' papes. I found out he was part of a gang, but I didn't care. It made me like him more. He flirted with me, but never tried puttin' moves on me. I wouldn't let 'im. One day, I heard him 'n his friends talking about how he was gonna sleep wit me soon. So's I ignored him after that. I didn't talk to him again. Then, a few weeks later, Sam dies."

"That don't mean it was Jimmy though, it could just have been a coincidence." Arrow tried to assure me.

"No. You see, Jimmy tried to talk to me, he even apologized, for the wrong things, might I add. After a while he got angry. Said any guy cam near me wouldn't live ta see the next day. So one day, me and Sam were taking a walk and talking, and it started to get dark so we decided to go back to the lodging house. He wanted to see Mare anyway. Next thing I Know, I'm getting pulled in an ally and a shot is fired. Sam received the bullet. But you see, it was a set up. Jimmy wasn't ever gonna kill me. He knew Sam was gonna protect me. I don't know how, but he did. He musta thought Sam was something' special to me. Well, he was, but just as a friend. He was like me brother, the one I never had."

"But it wasn't your fault, Echo. No matta what, dat guy's in da wrong. So stop worryin'! Get out, and talk ta some boys. Ya need a decent boyfriend for once." Arrow comforted me.

"I can't. He might get the next guy I talk ta." I said, growing scared of what he'd do to Skittery, if he should ever find out my feelings for Skitt.

"He won't. I'll tell Jack. He an' Spot'll watch out for ya. Everyone seems ta love ya after what ya did to McKrean today." Arrow smiled. "Now come on, before it's time to leave."

We walked back into Tibby's. I looked at Skittery again. He was not only talking to Dutcy. Mare was talking to Race, her best boy-friend, while Amuse stared at him with a faraway look in her eyes. She liked him so much, I could tell. Mac and Timid were laughing at something Mush had said, and Arrow walked over to join them. David and Bitter were talking in a corner, while Jack was talking to everyone else. I slid into my seat between Mare and Jack.

"Hey! Amuse! Yoo-hoo, ya there?"

"Huh?" She said, tearing her gaze away from racetrack. I leaned across the table.

"Ya like 'im don't cha?"

"NO…"

"Yes..!" I smiled. I knew she was lying.

"Don't tell anyone!" Amuse said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I won't! Besides, would I do that?" I asked her honestly. But before she could answer, Jack interrupted.

"Hey Echo! Can ya get the walkin' mouth ova there ta stop talking to his goilfriend and socialize wit us?"

"Sure." I got up and walked over to Bitter. I could see she was in a deep conversation with David. But, Jack needed him, so I decided to do Jacky a favor and pull Bitter away from Dave. I walked over to them and tapped Bitter on the shoulder.

"Hiya Bittersweet!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Hey." She glared at me.

"Can I…uh.. talk to ya for a minute?" _Well this is awkward. _

"Sure, go ahead."

"No, I mean… alone." I said through clenched teeth. _Maybe if I _think_ about David going away, he will. What's it called again? Oh yea, telepathy. **Go away David. Leave. Leave and go over to Jack.**_ It wasn't working. **_Jack needs you. GO OVER THERE!_** I concentrated really hard. I opened my eyes and realized bitter and David were staring at me.

"Uhhh… Ech? Is somethin' the matta? Ya look like you'se constipated or somethin'" Bitter said. Well, the telepathy thing didn't work. I'd just have to tell him. _Bitter's gonna hate me._

"Jack needs ya, so let's all go back over there, kay?" I grabbed Bitter by the arm and walked back to the table, only to find Arrow arguing with Mac.

"ALL I'M SAYIN' IS THAT YOU ARE BEING VERY RUDE!" Mac snapped.

"NO I'M NOT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I WASN'T EVEN TALKIN' TA YA!" Arrow bellowed back.

They were having one of their usual fights over nothing again, and looked about ready to punch each other. And I'm staying there for the night, too. I'd gotten into a fight with my parents when I'd come back from selling my papers, and was about leave for Tibby's. Well, all I can say is that it's gonna be a blast at the lodging house tonight.

_Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so long. Next chapter it starts to get interesting, and the plot starts to form. But I haven't finished it yet, but hopefully I will tonight, so it'll be up tomorrow or the day after._


	4. PART 1: Chapter 3

_Author's note: well this chapter is a little sappy. But I hope ya'll like it anyway! Oh and by the way the stuff in italics are echo's thoughts, in case you haven't figured that out. lol_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or anyone else familiar. I do own the 7 girls, jimmy, and Sam. You can use them in your stories if you want, but please ask me first. That way I know to look for my characters when I read your story!  _

_Now on to Chapt. 3…_

Chapt. 3 

The next day, arrow and Mac are over their fight and all the girls are at the newsboys lodging house. The annual Sunday afternoon poker game (after selling morning papers) is going on. Spot is there from Brooklyn.

"I fold."

"Fold."

"Dammit Racetrack! I fold." Skittery slammed his card on the table.

Race smirked as he saw only Spot and Timid were still in the game. Timid may be shy but she sure can play poker. I looked away from the poker game to see Skittery step out the window and made his way up the fire escape. He was, no doubt, going up there to smoke a cigarette. I wanted so badly to follow him, but I didn't want to go alone. Like I said before, I'm not very good around boys. I looked around the room to see if anyone looked like they would be willing to go with me. Timid was still playing, Amuse and Mac were in deep conversation, but kept glancing up at the poker game (or should I say, Spot and Race), so none of them would go with me. Arrow was flirting with Mush and Kid. _She can get any guy she wants, especially if it's a newsboy._ I sighed and looked over to the corner of the room, where Bitter, David, Mare, and Jack were talking. _Mare likes Jack. I can't pull her away from him, that's just cruel. Bitter won't come either, she's with Davey._ So, it looked like I'd have to go alone. I walked over to the window but hesitated before I stepped outside. _Why am I getting so worried over this? It's just Skittery. And if I don't go soon, he'll finish his cigarette and I'll have missed my chance. _So I climbed up the fire escape to the roof.

"Heya Skittery." He turned around with a very surprised look on his face, and threw down his cigarette.

"Hi Echo." _Oh why did his voice have to sound so nice when he said that!_

"This is a… uh, nice view." I said, my voice shaking. _STOP BEING NERVOUS YA BUM!_

"Yea, I always go up heah ta think." He answered.

"I've never really been up here before. Only a few times, when I was younger and played hide-and-seek or tag with Boots, Bumlets, and Racetrack. But I'd love ta watch a sunset up here sometime."

Skittery leaned against the side of the roof.

"So why'd ya come up here?" he asked, looking at me.

"Well, you always seem to be alone, or upset about something. so I figured ya needed ta talk ta someone, sometimes." I lied. Okay, it wasn't one of my best excuses, but I was talking to Skittery here. _Skittery._

He laughed. "You're one odd girl." He lit up another cigarette, and looked up at me. I smiled.

"Won't the others be wondering where you are? You'se always got one of yer friends wit ya." Skittery said.

"Nah, they're all focused on their guys right now. What about you? Ya might be alone a lot, but I know ya have friends." I said back, gaining confidence.

"No. Like ya said, they're too wrapped up in der goils ta notice." Skittery shrugged and took a puff from his cigarette.

"Oh. Well, then neither of us have anywhere ta go too soon." I said. Yea, this is my version of flirting. _I'm a failure in da boys department._ But Skitt didn't notice. We talked until we heard the others calling our names.

"We should go back in there. They're looking for us." I said. _Well, good things don't last forever._ I started walking towards the fire escape.

"Wait." Skittery put out his cigarette nervously. I slowly turned around. He walked over to me and looked into my eyes. He leaned in and softly kissed me. When we broke away, I looked down. I was smiling from ear to ear, and I was probably bright red. _I hope he can't hear how fast my heart is beating…_

Skittery noticed I was red, and must of thought he shouldn't have kissed me. "I'm sorry. I just-" Skittery started.

"Don't be." I kissed him again and took his hand as we went back inside.

Later that night Back at the newsgirls lodging house 

"So what happened?" Amuse and Mare were sitting on Amuses bed, next to mine.

"What?" I snapped out of my daydream and rolled over to look at them.

"With you and Skittery!" Mare said.

"Yea, we figured ya were wit Skittery when we'se were callin yer name and ya didn't answer, and then you'se and skitt came in all smiley." Amuse said.

"Yea, so what happened?" Timid came over and sat down next to me.

Well, I ain't like Arrow n Bitter. I don't kiss n tell." I said, sitting up and smiling.

"OOO!" They squealed. "Echo!"

"What happened?" Mac came over and sat down.

"SKITTERY KISSED ECHO!" Mare exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Bitter and Arrow hurried over. I looked up at the 6 faces smiling at me. _This night couldn't get any better._ I smiled to myself and continued to tell them about what happened for the rest of the night.


	5. PART 1:Chapter 4

Chapt. 4 

_At Horace Greely Statue, after selling papers. Echo laying on Horace statue's lap, and Arrow and Mare were sitting on base of statue. _

As Skittery walked over to the square, I sat up and hopped off of Horace's lap, and onto the ground.

"Heya Skittery!" Arrow yelled.

"Hey. Hiya Mare, Hi Ech." Skittery smiled and put his arm over my shoulder. I guess I was his girl, but we hadn't talked about it since that day we kissed. We just kinda hung around each other a lot more, and kissed and things like that. That's the one thing I love about Skittery. He won't kiss me in front of people. That might sound crazy, but I like to keep things private. And so does he. (Not that we haven't gotten caught by people on some occasions.) But he doesn't make out with me in public, and I'm glad. I, personally, was disgusted when Kelly kissed Sarah the way he did in front of all those people. BLEH!

"Hi Skitt." I looked up at him and smiled.

"So, where's everyone else?" Mare asked.

"Ahem, like Jack." Arrow said, giggling.

"_Shut up!_" Mare muttered under her breath as she jabbed Arrow in the stomach with her elbow.

"Dey're comin'. Jacky found a goil starvin', and ya know how he loves ta be da hero. So's he took her in, an' now she's all cleaned up. You'se guys are gonna meet her when they get here." Skittery looked behind him to see if they were coming. Mare's face paled a bit and she looked down at her hands.

"Oh. He found a _goil._" Arrow put her arm comfortingly around Mare. _Poor Mare. Finally starts ta move on from Sam an' Kelly don't even like her._

"Hey Skittery! We'se were wonderin' where ya were!" Jack said walking over. Kid Blink, Racetrack, Pie Eater, Mush, and Boots were with him. A small girl around Amuse's height was walking beside Jack. She had fair skin and straight blonde hair that looked like it was long, but I couldn't tell because it was twisted in a knot behind her head. Her blue eyes smiled at us.

"An' dis, ladies, is Kiki." Jack smiled.

"Hi." She looked at us.

"Hi Kiki!" I said smiling. "Nice ta meet ya!"

"Heya Kiki, listen do ya need a place ta stay? Cause you'se can stay at da goil's lodgin' house wit us if ya'd like." Arrow said.

"Thanks! That would be great!" Kiki said, now smiling.

"Let's get some food at Tibby's ya guys." Arrow said. Everyone but Mare started to walk towards the diner.

"What's wrong Mare?" I asked walking back over to her.

"Nothing, I'll be there in a minute." Mare said quietly, staring at her feet.

"Aw, common Mare. Jus' cause Kelly found her don't' mean anything. He's just… welcoming her into our group." I reassured her.

"You saw do way they looked at each other. I'se got a feeling sometin else happened between dos two dat they aren't tellin' us." Mare said. "It's alright, really. I didn't like him that much anyway."

"Now you know that ain't true—"

"Mare, Echo are ya comin'?" Mush jogged over to us. "We'se all waitin' for ya."

"Tell 'em ta go ahead, we'll be there in a minute." I told him. I looked at Mare. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay." Mush looked at Mare worriedly, but started to walk back to everyone. _Hmm… maybe I can be cupid and help one of my friends for once. _I smiled to myself.

"Actually, Mush, we'll go wit ya now." I said.

"Uhm… but—" Mush started to say.

"HEY SOME OF US ARE GETTIN' OLD OVA HERE YA KNOW! I KNEW WE'SE SHOULDN'TA SENT _MUSH_ OVA THERE TA GET GOILS!" Racetrack yelled to us, then to the rest of the gang.

Mare shot me a questioning look, to which I mouthed, _trust me._ Poor Mush just looks back and forth between us with a confused look on his face.

"Common, let's go."

As we walked over to them, I started to drop behind Mare and Mush, and by the time we started walked to Tibby's, I was behind them completely, and everyone else was in front of them.

"So what's the matta Mare?" Mush asked.

"Nothing. Just some stuff." Mare muttered. I walked a little faster so I could hear them better. **What? It ain't a _crime_ ta eavesdrop on yer best friend's conversations wit a boy.**

"I'se seen ya lookin' at Jack a lot. Is that what's wrong?" Mush asked. _Ooo. He's good. No wonder why they call him Mush._

Mare laughed. "A little bit."

"Well, ya know Jack. He don't always see some of da things that are right in front of his face." Mush said.

"Yea, I know. I…I really liked him though." _Woah. Mush got Mare ta tell him stuff! Stuff that I have to eavesdrop on her to find out about! NOT fair._

"Well, it's his loss. You'se a great goil." Mush looked at Mare and put an arm around her shoulders. I smirked. _Ooo, I'm gooood._ We walked into Tibby's and I took a seat next to Skittery, and Mare sat next to me with Mush on her other side. Jack and Kiki were sitting together. I shot Mare a sympathetic look and ordered my food. She smiled back at me and turned to talk to Mush.

And Mare didn't get back to the lodging house till late that night.


	6. PART 1: Chapter 5

Author's note: Yea, so this is a pretty pointless chapter. But it's just introducing Kiki a little bit more. 

_I don't own newsies, or anyone else in the movie. I own the rest, except Kiki. _

Chapt. 5 

_At girl's lodging house the next morning._

"So Kiki, do ya like Jack?" I asked her, cutting right to the chase. Color rose up Kiki's fair skin.

"I thought so. Don't worry, he might likes ya back. Da last person he looked at da way he looks at you was Sarah Jacobs." I told her.

"Do you think so? Really?" She asked.

"Yea, now common. I'll bring ya ta da distribution center. We'se gotta hurry though. It ain't exactly on my way ta school." I said. We were up before everyone else. Arrow had asked me to show Kiki around, so I had to get up early to show her the ropes.

As she bought her papers, I went through the rules.

"Now, a foist thing ya gotta learn. Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes. Kelly's famous words days before we went on strike." I said, trying to imitate him.


	7. PART 1: Chapter 6

_Author's note: I know a short chapter, but I wrote 2 in a row this time. Hehe. _ _Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own newsies blah blah blah and Kiki is also NOT mine. Every1 else is. Ask before using them please!_ Chapter 6 

"I'se Jack's goil!" Kiki burst into the newsgirl's lodging house beaming. Since she had started selling papes, her New York accent had gotten thicker.

"No way!" Arrow exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Timid said.

"So… what happened?" Mare walked over. "How'd he ask ya?" Since the day Kiki had come, Mare had become head over heels for Mush. She was very happy with him, and didn't mind that Kiki like Jack.

So, Kiki began the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Kiki walked out of Tibby's, and sold their last few papers.

"Echo did a good job teachin' ya how ta sell papes." Jack said to Kiki.

"Thanks!" Kiki smiled. "She told me dat headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."

Jack laughed. "She told ya me quote, huh? So dat's why you'se so good." They started walking towards the lodging houses.

"Well, I guess I'll cya around. I gots ta get back ta da giol's lodgin' house." Kiki said.

"I'll walk ya there." Jack said. For a while they walked in silence.

"So how are ya linkin' bein' a newsie?" he asked, playing with his hands.

" I like it lots so far. It's a lotta fun lyin' ta all da rich fellas." They reached the lodging house and stopped.

"Well, I guess I'll cya around." Kiki said.

"Yea…" Jack said.

After a painful and awkward silence, Kiki put out her hand for Jack to shake. But when Jack took her hand, he pulled her into a long kiss.

"Um, what I'se been tryin' ta say dis whole time, Kiki, is will ya be my goil?" Kiki smiled and nodded, leaning in for another kiss.


	8. PART 1: Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own newsies and all that jazz. Kiki isn't mine either. Everyone else is ask before taking. _ Chapter 7 At Girl's Lodging House 

"So Amuse, how much DO ya like Race?" I smirked. Amuse turned red a mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" I said.

"I said I don't!"

"Heya Amuse, if ya like him that much, I'll talk to him. I am his best fried, ya know." Mare came over and sat beside me.

"I don't know. What if he don't like me dat way, an' den he knows I like him, and—"

"Relax Amuse. I think he likes ya." Arrow said from her bunk.

"Ooo, do ya really like Racetrack? Cause den I can get Jack ta talk ta him too, if ya want." Kiki said sitting on the other side of me.

"Well—erm—"

"Common Amuse, we'se all happy wit our boyfriends, and those who, uh, don't have any don't care and don't want one of da guys here anyway. It's your turn!" I said.

"I guess, but—"

"Then it's settled! Mare will talk ta Race, an' if that don't woik, den Jack will talk ta him, cause Kiki will tell him to, right Kiki?" Arrow smiled.

**_Later that day_**  
_At boy's lodging house. Mare sitting next to Mush, watching Mush, Race, and Jack play cards. _

"Heya Race, ya wanna go to the tracks today?" Mare asked him. He looked up from the cards in his hand.

"Nah, I went before. None of da horses are doin' well." Race looked back to his poker game.

"Then, will ya go for a walk with me?" Mare pestered.

"I can't right now Mare, I'm in da middle of a game." Race said irritably.

"He folds." Mare took him by the arm. "I'll see ya in a few minutes Mush." Mare gave Mush a peck on the lips and dragged Racetrack out of the Lodging House.

"What da hell was dat for? I almost had dat game won, an' we weren't playin' poker!" Racetrack said angrily.

"_This_ is more important then some poker game. It's about a girl."

"Oh.. I—uh—" Racetrack's cheeks flushed a little.

"It's Amuse. She likes ya. A lot. But she's scared that you'll hate her or somethin' weird like that if you know about it and don't like her back." Mare explained.

Racetrack sighed, took off his hat, ran his fingers through his hair, wiped the sweat off of his forehead and placed his cap back on his head. Mare looked at him expectantly. He sighed again and lit up a cigar.

"Do ya think she'd go wit me ta do races?" He smiled.

"ohh thanks you! I'll go tell her!" Mare started to hug, him, but stopped short. "Do ya really like her, or are ya just doin' this to go back inside and win back some of your money?"

"A little bit of both." Race smirked, and Mare punched him in the shoulder. "AH! I was kiddin'. I'se just never thought dat Amuse would like me, outta everyone. I mean, she's real nice, an' she ain't bad lookin'! She's betta den Medda, an' she's got a good sense of humor. Everythin' I like in a goil. I really do like her, But why me?"

"I don't know, ask her yourself!" Mare hugged him again and started to run down the block.

"MARE! Where are ya goin'?" Race yelled.

" Back to the lodging house ta tell Amuse!"

"Mare, uh, MARE! The Goil's Lodgin' House is DAT way ya bum!" Racetrack pointed in the opposite direction that Mare was running.

"RIIIGHT! I'M GOIN', I'M GOIN'!" Mare turned around and took off again.

Racetrack laughed to himself and started up the stairs.

"MUSH, JACK, WE'SE STARTIN' A NEW GAME! I'SE GETTIN' ME MONEY BACK! I'M FEELIN' LUCKY!"

END OF PART 1!

_Author's note: yep, that's right! I'm doing parts! Lol…. Check back for part 2 coming soon! Please R &R!_


	9. PART 2: Chapter 1

_Author's note: read the author's note at the bottom when finished reading chapt. 1!_

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies all that stuff and I don't own kiki everyone else is mine feel free to use them as u please just let me know before you do! Thanks!

PART 2 

Chapt 1.

A month later 

_He slowly walked towards me._

"_Please don't!" I frantically screamed._

"_It's too late for that now." Jimmy slowly raised the gun._

"_NO!" he screamed as he pushed me away._

"_SKITT!"_

I woke up abruptly, sweating and shaking. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. Amuse was sleeping peacefully in the bunk next to mine, Kiki lying on the bunk over her. _Why did I have the dream here?_ It had been a month since Skittery and I had been dating, and since then, I had moved into the lodging house permanently, and hadn't had the nightmare since. _Why am I suddenly getting this nightmare now? And why Skittery this time?_ I'd been having the reoccurring nightmare since 2 days before and each time it had gotten worse.

I put the thought of the nightmare out of my mind and began to get ready for school. Although it was still too early to get up, I couldn't go back to sleep. I never could after having those dreams.

I decided to give Mrs. Alesandro a break from waking everyone up, and do it myself. I walked over to Amuse, and watched her sleep for a moment. I smirked and leaned down to her ear.

"WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST SELLIN' TIME! DA PRESSES ARE ROLLIN'!" I tried my best to sound like Kloppman and Alesandro, imagining what they'd sound like if they woke us up together. I shuddered at the thought and continued to yell.

I walked over to Kiki and jabbed her in the shoulder until she finally started to wake up.

"_What?_"she said groggily.

"WAKE UP! THE PRESSES ARE ROLLIN'!" I yelled. I stomped over to each bunk, making as much noise as I could.

"Ya WHORE! I'll soak ya if ya say '_da presses are rollin' _one more time!" Arrow said bitterly. I laughed and continued yelling, dodging Arrow's fist every time I happened to yell 'da presses are rollin'!'

I walked to school with Mare and Mac, and placed the nightmare far back into my mind, hoping it wouldn't come back to haunt me. Little did I know, someone was watching me as I laughed and joked with my friends…

Authors note: I hoped ya liked it! It's the first chapter of part 2. I plan on making part 2 not so light and fluffy, and the story IS going to go somewhere and develop a plot, I promise! Hahaha PLEASE review, I hardly got any last time.. 


	10. PART 2: Chapter 2

_Author's note: SOOO SORRY this took so long to update! I've had MAJOR writer's block so I'm INCREDIBLY sorry if this chapt. Sucks. Just tell me so I can fix it if it does. haha Anyone who reviews this is a faithful and VERY patient reader I will love you for it. :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies all that stuff and I don't own kiki everyone else is mine feel free to use them as u please just let me know before you do! Thanks!

PART 2 

Chapt 2

At Tibby's, later that day. Only Echo, kiki, and Jack are there. 

"Heya Jack, Kiki. How was sellin' taday?" I asked as I sat down across from the couple. Kiki smiled as Jack scowled.

"All 90 of me papes." Kiki said, beaming.

"85 outta 100 o' mine." Jack mumbled. "Remind me ta _neva_ sell wit her again."

"So ya finally met your match huh Kelly? Go kiki!" I teased.

"Nah, all she has ta do is bat 'er eyes at every guy an' make herself look innocent an' cute for da misses, an' she's sold a pape!"

"I'm sorry, dat's how I sell papes!" She said.

"Hmph." Jack replied.

"Well, I got 30 after school taday, an' sold all of 'em. Good headlines for hawkin'" I told them. I thought back to earlier that day. I kept feeling like something was wrong. _Before school, it was like someone was watching me, but I just figured it was me being paranoid. But then after school, I swear the same guy bought 5 papes from me at different times, an' I move around a lot when I'm sellin'._ I got the chills just thinking about it. I suddenly felt something touching my foot, and snapped out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Jack and Kiki smiling at each other.

"Could ya STOP playin' with my foot? _Thanks._" I said testily. _I hate it when they do that stuff._

Jack shrugged and Kiki turned red. "Sorry!" she said, clearly embarrassed.

"Heya Cowboy how'd ya sell taday?" Racetrack walked into Tibby's.

"I musta sold about… 100 papes taday, an' gone back for da afternoon edition." Jack said sarcastically.

"Jacky didn't have the _best_ selling day today." I said smiling.

Jack glared at me, but ended the topic when Mare and Amuse walked in. "Hey Mare, Amuse, we're over here!" Two of my best friends walked over to me, with concerned looks on their faces.

"Hey Echo. Have you seen Timid? We can't find 'er, an' she didn't meet us at the corner, like she usually does. We checked all 'o her usual sellin' spots, but she wasn't there." Mare said. I look at the two girls standing in front of me. They were both out of breath, and had the look of fear in their eyes. I knew why they'd asked me first if I knew where she was. I was always the one causing people to get hurt.

"No, I hven't. But have you guys felt like someone was watchin' ya, or somethin'? I feel like I keep seeing da same people, and' they've been followin' me all day. It's weird." I said as quietly as I could. I didn't want the wrong people to be hearing me.

"Yea, I have. I dunno why, but we'll talk about it later. I'm worried about Timid. It's pretty late, almost everyone's back an' Timid is usually da foist person ta be at da corna ta meet us." Amuse said.

"Well, we'll eat, then tell Arrow if she's not here yet." I told them. I looked behind me at the door. Timid wasn't the only one missing. _Where is Skitt?_ I ordered his usual food for him. _Maybe my dream-no, nightmare- is coming true. But, it couldn't, could it? _I started to tense up. _I knew I shouldn't have gotten too close to him. Things were just going good._ Just then Skittery came in. I sighed and relaxed a little.

"Just finished wit me papes." He said, putting his hands on the back of my chair. I looked up and smiled as he bent down and kissed me.

"I ordered you're food for ya." I said. "Oh, an' have ya seen Timid?"

"No, I saw her this morning, but I haven't seen her since then."

"If she's not back by the time we're ready to go home, we should go look for her. Maybe she's back at the lodging house." I started to grow worried, but decided to preoccupy my mind and listen to the joke Kid Blink was telling.

It was 10:00, and Timid still wasn't back. Arrow decided to split us up into groups, with at least one newsboy, and a few newsgirls. Most of the newsboys had to get back to the lodging house, so there were more mill street newsgirls then there were of Jack's gang. Arrow and Jack also decided to go to Brooklyn the next morning to tell Spot, so he could have all of New York City looking for her if they hadn't found her yet. I went with Kiki, Mare, and Skittery. (Although Mare wanted our boy newsie ta be Mush, an' Kiki wanted him ta be Jack. But I won the coin toss, so Skitt came with us.)

We searched almost all night before deciding to go back to the lodging house on Mill Street. No one had found her, and Mrs. Alesandro said she hadn't been in the lodging house all day. Mac, Mare, and I decided to skip school the next day,and look for her on our own.

Everyone had a restless (and sleepless) night that night.


	11. PART 2: Chapter 3

Author's note: hey guys, umm yea I'll be updating a lot at a time because I have A LOT written from when I wrote but didn't post lol I finished all of part 2 and am currently writing part 3. out of 3 parts. Lol.. so on to the story:D 

I don't own newsies blahdeeblahdeeblah…. So don't sue me. umm everyone u don't recognize is mine. Except kiki. Kiki is owned by Christy NOT me.

PART 2.

Chapt. 3 

_**A week later, Echo writing in journal.**_

_'We found Timid. She was alright. She wasn't hurt, but she won't talk abou tit. She hardly talked before, but now she doesn't make a sound. I wonder what happened to the poor girl.. she only talks to sell her papes, and even then, she acts deaf when she can to get the rich folks to feel sorry for her.'_

I closed my journal and hid it underneath the loose floorboard in the washing room. I was running late for school, but I didn't care. I had other things to think about. _Like last night._

The night before Skittery and I had a long talk on the roof.

Flashback to night before 

"Um… Ech? I, uh, got somethin' ta ask ya." The way he said it, I knew it couldn't be anything little. "Ya love me, right?"

I gulped. "Yea, right now I do." _And I do love Skitt, but ya never know when we could beak up. Always be prepared for da worst, I say._

"We'se been goin' out for a long time." He started.

"Yea, You'se my second longest relationship." I said. _My longest was Bill, a scab, but I'm not even gonna start wit dat one._

"Yea, an' um, you'se my longest. I've neva felt dis way about any other goil before."

I smiled. "Skitt, I have ta say I never liked anyone as much as you." I kissed him on the cheek. "But it's getting' real cold out here. So if you're done, we should go back inside." _The truth is dat I'm freezin' my buns off an if he doesn't hurry up, I'm gonna catch pneumonia! _

"I'm not done Echo!" Skittery was really being jumpy about this, and I was cold and annoyed.

"Skitt, I love ya, but spit it out!"

"I was thinkin' dat we should take our relationship to another level."

"What do you mean?" Fear of what I knew he was going to say welled up in the pit of my stomach.

"A higher, more… intimate level."

I stood there in shock. But instead of answering him, I just looked straight forward.

"Ech?" He touched my shoulder. "Ya'd be my first." He said softly.

"Well, ya'd be my second." I said as quietly as I could.

"What?"

"Ya heard me. Now can we talk about this later, please? I just have ta think."

"Okay. I'm sorry Echo, it's just-"

"No, no. You didn't do anything wrong. He leaned down to kiss me but I walked away. The rest of the night, he lost poker games, and stayed grumpy until I left.

I walked into the school doors and took my seat took my seat next to Mare. _I hope I didn't mess anything up between me an' Skitt. I do like him. A lot. _I wanted to tell someone, but I just couldn't.

At Tibby's later that day, I avoided him, even though I knew he was trying to catch my eye. As we were walking home after a long day of selling, I pulled Skittery away from everyone.

"I think that da next step would be okay with me, if it is wit you." I whispered. He grinned.

"Only if you'se okay wit it. Da second you're not, dat's it. No more even _thinkin' _about it." He kissed me and ran to catch up with the rest of the boys.

"So what was dat about?" Mare put her arm around me, her blue-green eyes smiling.

"Oh, nothing." I looked at her and laughed.

"mmhmm." She said, laughing with me.

_Author's note: Yea, um, echo and skitt aren't gonna have sex or anything like that, it was just like a little thing to put in there cause of stuff going on w/ my friend… so I had to like write about it and whateves. :D don't worry it's still gonna be like pg-pg-13 I swear. lol_


	12. PART 2: Chapter 4 and 4 and a half

Author's note: I just have to say, I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS x29903483908450 lol :D especially to the ones that have STILL read my story even though they thought I was closing it! And to Hogwartsnewsie92, haha echo is based on me 2! That's soo cool lol yea I pretty much based everyone on my best friends that were my characters… haha looks personality, everything. thanks so much for reading! And to everyone else, treadingsoftly (kiki), calzino, garen guy Maxwell, lilyspot, silverconlon, and anyone else who reads but doesn't review, I 3 ya!

Oh and btw I'm SO STUPID lol I uploaded the WRONG THING for chapt. 12, the important announcement, please read. I put up a chapt. From like the beginning of the story instead of the announcement, so plz go back and read:D ttyl for now!

_Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, ppl u no, aren't mine, ppl u don't know are. Kiki is not mine it's treadingsoftly's. that's all._

Part 2 Chapt. 4 

_**Newsgirl's lodging house, early the next morning.**_

I woke up before the others. The nightmares still hadn't gotten any better, but they weren't getting any worse either. I had another one last night, but instead of being afraid, I felt happy this cool morning. This is the day. I smiled and stepped out of bed onto the cold floor. I washed up thoroughly, and combed my hair out before putting it into a half-up-half-down bun. I wanted to look nice for today. I tiptoed past the sleeping newsgirls and out the door. **At Horace Greely Statue**

_He's late. He's never late! No, I'm early. No I'm not. Where on earth could he be? He's never late wit me. No, he is sometimes. What am I saying?_ I took a few deep breaths. And sat down on the bench near Horace. _I don't know why I'm so antsy. Oh, yea, I rememba. Skitt _is a 1_/2 hour late! _I got up and started pacing.

After another hour, I went back to the lodging house. I rand to the washroom, pulling at my blouse as my heart raced. I changed shirts and went up onto the roof. I stayed there the rest of the day_. I can't even bear to think of what happened ta Skitt…_

Chapt. 4 1/2 

When Skittery still hadn't shown up, I decided to go looking for him. It was like him to disappear (especially on his bad days), but he'd never do that to me. It just wasn't like him. After traveling to all of the obvious places, I sat down at a bench and went through any place where I thought he would be. _Bottle Alley… nah I already checked there. _Then I remembered something.

_Could me nightmares really be comin' true? But where would Jimmy take Skitt? _I pushed a loose strand of my long brown hair behind my dear and walked towards the sot where Sam was killed.

Mwahahahaha cliff hanger sorta.. lol tomorrow's chapter is prob. One of the best ones/saddest. Lol… my friend erin (amuse in the story) was like crying and she knew what was gonna happen already :D it's not that sad though

Ps- I no this is a short one but the next chapt. Is lonngg lol I promise.


	13. PART 2: Chapter 5 and 5 and a half

Author's note: hey guys… sorry about that last chapt. It's kinda hard to read cause fan fiction was being retarded and sorry I haven't updated in a while.. my mom went into labor lol… so on to the chapter

_Disclaimer: characters that aren't in the movie are mine except kiki. That's all there is to it._

Part 2

Chapt. 5

_I can hear them. _As I got closer, I could hear Jimmy's evil voice echoing through the night I heard Skittery yelling at him.

"Please, I don't even know who ya are, but I'se swear, I don't know who da goil your talkin' about is!" I heard a girl's voice say. _Her voice is so familiar… where have I heard it. _I heard the girl start to cry. _Timid!_ Anger swelled up inside me. I came out of my hiding spot and into the moonlight.

"If ya even touch 'er, I'll break your arm off Jimmy!" My hands formed into fists as they stayed at my sides. Jimmy only laughed.

"Heya, Doll-face. Where have ya been? I've missed ya." He said, his Italian accent coming out like it does when he's angry.

"Ya know very well where I've been, an' if you don't step away from fer, I'm gonna hurt ya worse den ya hurt Sam." I said with danger lurking in my voice.

"Oh, yea? I remember 'im. I fixed him real good. Huh?" He laughed again.

At that moment, the hate that I had ever kept inside of me started to come back' hate towards the Delanceys, toward my step-mother, and my father for never standing up for me; to all my ex-boyfriends who treated me so badly, but mostly towards Jimmy, who hurt my best friend, my brother, my life.

_**Hours later…**_

I opened my eyes to see the pond next to me, the park grass surrounding me, and tried to remember what happened.

_Timid screaming; Skittery and Jimmy, soakin' each other. Knives. Blood._

I looked around. I looked at where I had hid from the three people, and then to where I punched Jimmy. I looked to the place where Jimmy stabbed Timid. Then I looked at Jimmy. His body was barely functioning. I looked at Timid's lifeless body. I dragged myself over to her, tears filling my eyes.

"I never meant for di ta happen. I'll never forget ya, Timid. You'se one of my best friends, an' I love ya." I whispered.

Tears fell from my eyes as I slowly got up. Although I was in pain, I picked up timid, and laid her softly on the bench. I walked—well, limped—to Skittery. I looked at him, lying unconscious on the ground. He had a cut above his eye, and was soaked pretty badly. Some of Jimmy's friends had been hiding, just as I had, waiting to attack us. But once Jimmy was down, they fled. _Stupid bastards. Dey don't have any brains ta think for themselves. _I crawled back to Timid, and tried to stand. _Her face isn't even peaceful, like it's supposed ta be when ya die. It's full of sorrow, pain, fear. An' it's all my fault. Again. _I collapsed next to her, sobbing.

_**Early the next morning…**_

"Oh Lord almighty." I heard Arrow run towards me, but I didn't look up to her. "Echo? What happened! Oh, Timid. Jack. JACK!" Arrow's voice cracked, as she screamed for Jack.

"Dammit, Timid!" Jack ran his fingers through his hair. Kiki came running towards us.

"Oh my…" Kiki didn't say any more, but buried her face into Jack's chest. " stayed seated on the ground, holding Timid's cold hand. Tears still fell down my face.

"Did ya find 'em?" Mush came running over, with Mare closely behind. Mare gasped and turned away. I still didn't look up.

"Heya, Skittery. Skitt—Skittery!" I heard Mush slapping Skittery's cheeks. Skittery started to come to.

"Mush? Timid—Echo, dat guy, there was so man of 'em, but dey all ran like da cowards day are." Skittery gasped as he tried to sit up. I could hear Mush helping him up.

"Dey need da hospital." Arrow said.

"Ya, wit what money Arrow!" Kiki cried. Arrow shot her a not-right-now-look and turned to me.

"Common Echo. I'll help ya up." I didn't move. "Echo, did ya hear me?"

"Echo, common. I deed ya ta get to da hospital, cause I'm not goin' no where without ya." Skittery said.

"Echo, we all know you're upset, but ya gotta get up. Let's go, _now._"

"Common Ech, I know yer shaken up, but we gotta get ya checked out. At least go ta Kloppman, or Alesandro." Kiki touched my arm.

"I'll carry her if I Hafta." Jack said quietly.

"Mare, go get Kid an' Mac. Quickly. Go!" Arrow ordered Mare. Mare ran off.

"Why Kid and Mac?" Kiki asked.

"Kid was da closest ta timid, dey were friends. He'll carry her. And, Jack, will ya carry Echo? She's not gonna get up on her own, so we'll force 'er. Mac'll go to da police for Jimmy, she sounds da most smart, cause she doesn't have an accent. I'll stay here wit Jimmy." Arrow said.

When Kid Blink saw Timid, his eye glazed over. He looked at her, and gently picked her up, forcing my hand away from hers.

"No, Timid. Come back! We still got papes ta sell. Ya got yer whole life. Timid!" I screamed.

"Echo. Echo! Echo, common, it's okay. She's gone. It wasn't your fault." Skitter stood helplessly Mush's help. I ran towards Blink.

"Don't taker her, don't take her away! She's _fine_. She'll be up tomorrow wit a headache, dat's all." I tugged on Blink.

"ECHO!" Blink yelled at me. Jack ran over and pulled me away. As soon as my hand no longer touched Timid's, it clicked. _Timid's dead._ I crumpled into Jack's arms, and he picked me up. Mush, Skittery, Jack, Blink, Timid, Kiki, and I made our way back towards the lodging house. Kiki held my hand the whole way, tears streaming down her face.


	14. PART 2: Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey guys. Sorry this update took so long.. my mom had a baby, and things have been hectic. You know how it gets with an infant around and a 4 yr. Old sister haha… well onto the chapt.

**Disclaimer: u all should know by now that no one is gonna sue us for this stuff. Kiki isn't mine.**

Part 2.

Chapt. 6

**Boys lodging house**

I stared straight ahead, motionless, as Kloppman put rubbing alchohol on my cuts. I had no broken bones, but Skittery had a broken rib. After Kloppman agreed that I wasn't hurt too badly, I walked up the stairs to the sleeping room. I silently walked over to the windows and stared out at the lively streets of New York.

Skittery (with Mush's help) came over. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Echo—" He began. I shoved his hand off my shoulder and started up to the roof.

"_Don't touch me_." I said coldly without looking back. Skittery stuck his head out of the window and looked up at me.

"Dammit Echo! I'm tryin' ta help ya, I'm tryin' ta be there for ya. But your makin' it really hard." Skittery said angrily. I didn't answer.

"Well, if ya need me, ya know where I'll be." Skittery paused, waiting for me to answer. When I didn't, he pulled his head back into the lodging house and shut the window.

At newsgirl's lodging house 

As soon as we got back to the Mill Street Lodging house, I rinsed my face and went to bed. Once the other newsgirls thought I was asleep, they began to talk amongst themselves.

"What are we gonna do about Echo?" I heard Amuse say.

"I dunno, she's takin' dis whole thing harder den any of us." Kiki said.

"She'll come around. She's only feelin' sorry for herself. But right now, we'se gotta get ready for Timid's funeral." Arrow said.

"What funeral? We don't have any money ta have a funeral." Kiki said sadly.

"Yea, but Jack happens ta know a priest. Ya know Jack, he's got so many connections, ask him for anything, an' he'll probably be able ta talk ta some guy and get it for ya. So we just have ta have a memorial spot. Where was her favorite place in da whole woild?" Arrow asked.

"Da park. She laoved ta watch everyone; everything. She always made me stop an' look at da nature an' beauty of everything. She always thought every one took nature's beauty for granted." Bitter said. Out of all 8 of us, Bittersweet was the closest to Timid.

"So it'll be there. We'll pick a tree or something." Mac said.

"TIME FOR BED GIRLS!" Mrs. Alesandro (our Kloppman) yelled from downstairs.

"Good night!" Mac went towards her bunk.

"Night!"

"Night."

"G'night'

After each of the girls said their good nights, kiki said quietly, "G'night Timid. We miss ya."


	15. PART 2: Chapter 7

Author's note: I love author's notes.. lol I don't know why. I'm in the process of making another story so when this story is over (I have about 4 more chapt. To write and 7 to put up) I will start posting my new one, that will totally NOT be mary-sue. Haha yes, I just found out what that was, thanks to fan fic 101 I found on a website. :D

_Disclaimer: You all know. Newsiesnot mine, original characters mine. Kiki not mine. You can use any of MY characters as long as you ask. :D_

Part 2.

Chapt. 7

_The park; Timid's funeral service (if that's what you want to call it)_

"Thanks again Father." Jack said quietly to the priest. We were all dressed our best. Even the boys washed themselves up to look nice. We were standing around the prettiest tree in the park, and watched as Spot took out a knife and carved:

'RIP ELIZABETH 'TIMID' SCHMETALIK. WE ALL LOVE YA 3'

After the priest finished his blessing, each of us got up to say our good byes. I walked up to the tree.

"Timid, this is for you. I remember when I first showed up here, ya taught me a song ya learned from an Irish neighbor. It always helped me smile after a hard day." I began to sing.

'_May the road rise to meet you,_

_May the wind be always at your back._

_May the sun shine warm upon your face,_

_The rains fall soft upon your fields._

_And until we meet again,_

_May God hold you in the palm of his hand._

_May God be with you and bless you:_

_May you see your children's children._

_May you be poor in misfortune,_

_Rich in blessings._

_May you know nothing but happiness_

_From this day forward._

_May the road rise up to meet you_

_May the wind be always at your back_

_May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home_

_And may the hand of a friend always be near._

_May green be the grass you walk on,_

_May blue be the skies above you,_

_May pure be the joys that surround you,_

_May true be the hearts that love you.'_

After I finished, I ran out of the park. I couldn't handle it. As I ran I thought of places to go, and finally decided on the perfect one.

I ran up the steps of the newsboy's lodging house and barged into the bunkroom. Tears spilling from my eyes, I ran to Skittery's bunk and sat beside him on the bed. He woke up with a start.

"Echo? Why aren't ya at da funeral?" Being without any mobile ability, couldn't go to the funeral.

"I couldn't—I was, but I left." He tucked my hair behind my ear and sat up a little.

"It's all my fault you're hurt and she's dead! I knew I shouldn't have gotten close ta anyone!" I cried as the words came tumbling out of me.

"Timid saved my life by jumping in front of that knife. I should be the one dead; not her. Don't you _ever_ say dat ya shouldn't have gotten close to me." He looked into my eyes. "you'se da best thing that ever happened ta me." I layed down next to him, as he calmed my cries and dried my tears.

"It'll be okay Ech. I promise it will."

END PART 2

A/N: WOOOT end of part 2! Sorry, yes, I know, it was a very sappy ending to part 2. Stay tuned for part 3 which will hopefully maybe be up by later tonight or tomorrow. :D


	16. PART 3: Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well guys, this is it! The last part of the story! There will be about 7 chapters in part 3, and I've got 4 of the 7 written, so hopefully I'll be updating a lot. I'm also writing another story, The boy behind closed doors, so stay tuned for that! OOO I'm so excited! Lol

Diclaimer: Do I still have to do these? Honestly… Part 3 

INTRO

_A few weeks afer Timid's death._

Skittery's broken bores are healed now, and our cuts and bruises are now just scars to remind us of my mistake.

_Timid is gone, but I see her everywhere…_

Chapt. 1 

"_No, don't hurt him! Don't hurt him like ya did ta Sam! Please!" The knife plunged down towards Skittery, and Timid jumped into harm's way._

"TIMID!" 

I woke up crying. _These dreams are really getting' old._ I got dressed and walked outside. It was so early in the morning that it was still dark out, but I decided to go for a walk anyway. Before I realized where I was going, I walked up the steps of the newsboy's lodging house. I snuck in and tip toed up the stairs, to where Skittery was sleeping.

"Common Skittery get up." I whispered into his ear. When the only response I got was his soft snoring, I began to prode him with my finger.

"Get _up_ Skitt!" I hissed.

"I didn't do it!"

"_Skittery!"_

"Wha?" he mumbled.

Once I finally got him completely awake and dressed, it was beginning to get light outside. Kloppman would be getting the boys up soon. We walked slowly towards the distribution center. I had decided not to go to school today.

"I had another nightmare."

"About… dat night? Again?"

"Yeah. I can't get 'em outta my head. An' ta know Jimmy lived makes me _so_ mad. He doesn't deserve ta live."

Skittery didn't respond.

"Well, you're being da best person ta talk to right now." I said sarcastically.

"Well what do ya want me ta say?"

"I don't know!" I walked away, and waited for the gates to open to buy my papers.


	17. PART 3: Chapter 2

Author's note: SO sorry, I've been gone for forever! But I'm back, yay! I've been so busy with school… but it's ALMOST OVER yayy! Haha onto the story…

**Disclaimer: You know it. So shush. **

PART 3 

CHAPT 2.

_Mare, Mac, and Echo are at school._

"Hey, Mare, do ya have _any_ idea what he's talkin' about?"

"Nope." The three of us hadn't been to school since Timid's death, and today was our first day back.

"So Echo… any nightmares last night?

"Nope." I smiled. It was the first time I hadn't gotten the nightmare in a while, and I was in a good mood.

"Good!" Mare smiled back.

"SHHH! It's our first day back and you're already not paying any attention! We're going to get yelled at again."

Mac had been in a constant bad mood since Timid's death. Actually, all of us have changed. I've been quieter, mare has refused to talk about it, Mac is angry, Bitter is depressed, Amuse has been impatient with everyone, and Arrow has been bossier than ever. _I guess ya really can't take anything for granted._

AT GIRL'S LODGING HOUSE 

"HA! Ya won't beat me dis time Race!" Arrow smiled down at her cards.

"Wanna bet?" Race said, keeping his game face on as much as he could.

I laughed and walked past Bitter who was talking to David, looking even more depressed than usual. Amuse and Mac, who were watching the card game, started arguing over who was going to win. Amuse, of course, wanted her boyfriend to win.

"But _you_ don't see Arrow's hand!" Mac said.

"Yea, and YOU don't see Race's!" Amuse snapped back.

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards Mare until I realized she was not available for talking. (If ya know what I mean) _Dat's da last thing I need ta see: a relationship goin' good. _I walked past the couple, pushing Mush a little, and started back towards the game.

"Hey Echo, ya lost or seomthin'?" Jack yelled from across the room. Boots, Itey, and Blink snickered.

I grew angry once I realized that he was right: I'd been circling the room for the past 10 minutes. "Shut up Kelly!" I opened the window and breathed in the cool fresh air.

"Hey Echo." I turned around to face the last person I wanted to see.

"What're _you_ doin' here?"

"I have ta talk ta ya about before. We can't just go an' not talk ta each other." Skittery ran his fingers through his hair, like he always does when he's stressed. "So… I left Swifty an' Snipeshoota back at da lodgin' house and came here."

"Oh? Then… talk." I looked him square in the eye.

"Ya have ta move on, Echo. Timid's gone, we just have ta get on wit life. Everyone else has." He returned the same look I gave him.

"I have, I dunno what you're talkin' about." I lied. _I ain't a saint. I can lie to my boyfriend every once in a while, can't I?_

"Yea, ya do. I can tell ya do by da looks you'se givin' me."

"What kind of looks?"

"Da one you're givin' me right now." I glared at him.

"See Echo! Dat's what I mean! Ya used ta answer me, even when I was annoyin' ya. Ya used ta laugh, joke, sing. You'se ain't Echo anymore. You're someone else, and I wanna be wit Echo. So when she comes back, let me know." Skittery said angrily. He turned away from my shocked face and left. _Did he just break up with me?_ I looked up to see everyone staring wide-eyed at me. I wanted to cry, but no sounds came out of my mouth.

"Ahem. It's uh, gettin' late. We should get goin'. Common fellas." Jack said, awkwardly hugging Kiki and leaving.

"He just broke up wit me." I slowly sat down. "He… I can't believe he did that!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, he'll apologize tomorrow, it'll all be fine." Kiki said sympathetically.

"No, it won't be fine. I have ta go ta Skittery. It's my turn ta make things right for once."


End file.
